The Burn
by DemonicRa
Summary: While Rikku is searching for a new sphere, she collapses and is found by a worried Yuna. While they recuperate, Rikku reveals her hidden desires. RikkuXYuna


The Burn

A RikkuXYuna story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Final Fantasy X - X 2.

Warning: The following contains an erotic situation involving two women. If this offends you, do not read. To that effect, do not write a review bashing this situation. Only those who like this situation need review.

Hot. Damn was it hot. Rikku had slumped forward, arms dangling in front of her. Her green eyes scanned the ground lazily. Sounds and smells of nature kept bombarding her. "So...hot..." She whined. Her hair, once free to blow in the hot winds stuck to her back with her sweat keeping it in place. Her body was coated with a layer of sweat, making her clothing stick to her like another skin. She trudged along a path on Besaid Island tracking a path in the dirt with her blue shoes. Her mission and reason for suffering like this was a brief flicker in her mind.

Back aboard the Celsius airship, they tracked another Sphere on Besaid. It was hot, but Rikku felt she could handle it. She donned her light attire: the yellow string bikini, her mini skirt, two mini pouches, arm covers, gloves and long scarf. With her hair done, she looked ready for action. It was particularly revealing, but she liked the clothing. For a thief, heavy, constricting clothing was your worst enemy, and men tend to underestimate the pretty girls. They made the mistake lots of times, as Rikku was not only fast, but strong, and had a sense for magic. She smiled at herself in the mirror and departed. She could handle the heat no problem, right?

Wrong. Way wrong. The heat got to her in a big way. She stopped and sat on a rock, taking a break. She looked up at the sky with a weak, almost annoyed look. "Go down, already! It's hot!" She ordered the Sun. It, of course, did not obey. She sighed and stood back up, patting down her bottom of dust. She continued along and found an open field. She perked up and ran along, tripping and tumbling along to a halt on her back. She laughed, finally finding a comfortable place to rest. Her arms were wide at her sides and her legs were parted. The wind blew, cooling her sweaty body down some. A chill ran up her spine when the wind found her damp underside between her legs. She put her knees together to end that. "Ahh, I haven't felt this tired since Yunie and I fought against Sin." She mused, closing her eyes.

She admired Yuna. She was a great summoner. This heat wouldn't break her so easily. Yuna was beautiful, wise, powerful... Rikku loved everything about her. Her delicate hands, her pink lips... "Ah!" Rikku was surprised by her thoughts, and found that her hand unconsciously went to her lower parts, rubbing the area and causing her already damp thong to grow increasingly moist. She felt her nipples grow erect and uncomfortable under her bikini top. She fixed her skirt and continued to law down, the blush on her face fading. "What was I doing...?" She wondered aloud. She closed her eyes once more, and drifted off to sleep.

Yuna stood before her, in a state of undress. With a smile, she approached the confused Rikku and planted a wet, agonizing kiss on her lips. Yuna wrapped her arms around Rikku and held her close. She smelled like flowers from heaven. Rikku melted into Yuna's embrace and returned the kiss, closing her eyes and enjoying the feels and smells of her beloved Yunie.

Yuna, with a sly grin, broke off the kiss, much to Rikku's chagrin. Yuna reached behind and untied the bra and kept Rikku's chest in place and let it slip to the floor. The thief yelped, but was quieted by another kiss. Her scarf was also discarded. Next came her arm covers. "Yunie..." Rikku whispered, blushing. _'This is wrong...'_ A voice in the back of her mind told her. It was slowly ignored. Yuna undid the clasp for pouches and skirt. Then slowly, ever so teasingly, Yuna undid the knots to her thong and let it slip to the ground. Rikku whimpered weakly. "Yunie, stop." She said. Yuna chuckled. "Really? Do you want me too?" She asked coyly. Rikku felt cold. Very cold. Her sweat began to freeze her. "Wake up, Rikku." Yuna said, now standing in all her glory.

Rikku's eyes shot open wide. She sat up from the hard, cold stone she now laid on. She looked about, seeing she was in a cave with shadows dancing along it's walls. To her side was a roaring fire. She looked and saw Yuna setting out...her clothes? Rikku looked down and saw she was covered with not but a blanket and nothing else. Shyly, she brought the blanket further up her chest. "Yunie...I'm naked." She whimpered, frowning to her cousin. "That's what happens when you lay out in the beating sun." Yuna told her, looking back to the naked Al Bhed. "You were nearly dehydrated. Then it started raining when I found you. So I carried you in here and stripped you so you didn't catch a cold." Yuna explained. Rikku flinched at the sound of thunder. "Oops." She said weakly. Yuna chuckled softly. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're all right." Yuna smiled. Rikku smiled back weakly. "I'm such a ditz." She scorned herself. "Sometimes." Yuna agreed. The two laughed, filling the cave with echoes of joy.

The ditz sat against the cave wall next to Yuna. She had the blanket to herself to cover what had to be covered. She looked over to Yuna, dressed in her normal attire of a modified halter-neck top with the symbol of the Zanarkand Abes across the chest and a pink hoodie in the back. Her large pouch rested on her left hip over an ankle-length half-dress-like sash. She gazed at the fire absent-mindedly. Rikku marveled at Yuna's beauty once more. She caught herself and looked away, shaking her head. _'No, no, no! She's your cousin!'_ She jumped when she felt Yuna's hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Rikku?" She asked in concern. "O-Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit chilly." She lied with an awkward smile. "Hmm. I wonder..." Yuna wasn't convinced. "Well, you're cold too, right?" Rikku asked, blushing and looking away. "You can come under the blanket with me." She offered shyly.

Yuna, somewhat concerned with Rikku's change in attitude, accepted the offer. She lifted the blanket and covered herself with it, moving closer to Rikku so she didn't take any of it from the nude girl. "You don't feel chilly at all." Yuna commented, smiling at the girl. Rikku's blush increased. Chilly or not, a shiver went up her spine. "Heheh..." Rikku laughed nervously. "Geez, what's with you? I saw you naked. Big deal. We're both girls and we're cousins." Yuna snapped. Rikku looked to Yuna with tears welling in her eyes. "And you're Yunie. I know!" She cried. Yuna was taken aback. "Rikku...?" She began. Rikku wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry..." She muttered. Yuna put her arm around Rikku's shoulders and pulled her. Rikku gratefully fell into Yuna and hugged her close, softly whimpering. She felt weird about hugging Yuna while she was stark naked, but didn't care enough to pull away. "What's wrong, Rikku?" Yuna asked in a low tone, rubbing her back. "I'm bad." Was Rikku's muffled reply. "Aren't you always?" Yuna asked, chuckling. "No, not like that..." Rikku trailed off. "Then like what?" The summoner asked. "Even though you have Tidus, I...I love you." Rikku hid her face in Yuna's bosom. "Tidus has nothing to do with us. I love you, too. We're family." Yuna assured her. Rikku looked to her, face blushing crimson. "Not like that. Like this!" She moved forward and kissed Yuna's soft lips. Yuna was surprised. Rikku's lips burned with passion, something that said a lot to Yuna. The girl pulled back, face showing a nervous sadness that made Yuna's heart ache..

"Rikku..." Yuna was stunned. "I...I've been having these thoughts about you. I know it's wrong, but I...I love you, Yunie!" She declared. "Whenever I see you, or think of you, my heart races and my chest feels like it's on fire." Yuna was speechless. "I don't want you to hate me for this, that's why I was scared of saying something." Rikku told her, sitting back and covering herself with the blanket again. "Oh Rikku, I could never hate you. This is...sudden, but I'll never hate you." Yuna assured her. Rikku looked back to her and embraced her as before with a content smile. Yuna admired Rikku even more for being as honest as this. In truth, Yuna admired Rikku as much as Rikku admired Yuna. A perfect match.  
With their bodies this close, both felt warm and comfortable. The two fell into a peaceful slumber to the gentle sounds of rain.

Morning had come, rousing the thief from her sleep. Rikku looked up to Yuna with a sleepy smile. She felt frustrated at many things, all of which boiled in the cave. Her as-of-yet unrequited love was the first. Second, Rikku was nude while Yuna was not. What's more, Yuna saw her naked, and was the one to strip her. Rikku felt cheated. Tentatively, she moved her face closer to Yuna's, feeling the summoners breath on her skin. _'Yunie...'_ She moved closer and kissed her friend. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. She pushed her tongue past her lips and onto Yuna's, tasting the girl. Feeling bolder, Rikku's tongue pushed past and into Yuna's mouth, exploring the area slowly and hesitantly. Her left hand unconsciously went below to her nether lips and rubbed the area lightly. She loved the sweet nectar taste of the sleeping girl's mouth. Grudgingly, she pulled away and gazed at the beauty's face once more. She removed her hand from below and looked at it, seeing the beginnings of her juices flowing. Her right hand went to Yuna's face, exploring every inch of skin. Her thumb went to her partly open mouth and opened it wider. She reached with her left and lightly rubbed her index finger on Yuna's tongue and quickly retreated. She watched in awe as Yuna's mouth moved at the taste of the intruder. To her utter joy, Yuna seemed to like the taste. The ache in her chest became warm, forcing her nipples to stand erect.

Carefully, ever so slightly, Rikku began to undress Yuna in the same fashion as Yuna did for Rikku. She slowly removed her halter-neck top and hoodie, revealing her ample chest. This was cast aside gently. Yuna moved somewhat in her sleep, making Rikku freeze in place. _'Not now! Keeping sleeping.'_ She urged in her mind. With a sigh, Yuna settled down. Rikku released a held breath and removed the blanket fully, casting it aside as well. Rikku was giddy with it all. She smiled brightly. The pretty thief reached over and touched her cousin's soft breasts, rolling her nipples around between her fingers and thumbs. Before long, they stood at attention, almost asking for more. She snickered at her work. In truth, she had never had sex with man or woman, so this was new to her. But she was an imaginative girl, and perceptive when need be.

She refrained from indulging in her wish to explore the newly revealed skin to complete her task as her revenge. She went along Yuna's legs to unlace her long boots and slowly pull them off. She did the same with her socks. With a crafty grin, she reached down and unbuttoned her shorts and pouch, sliding both off carefully, trying to raise Yuna's bottom without waking her. Rikku examined her skin, finding that Yuna was quite bare below. It was fair, almost like porcelain. Despite all the battles and journeys, not a single blemish existed. She was envious of Tidus, being able to see this whenever he wanted. She didn't want to steal Yuna from Tidus, but she did want to hold Yuna the same way he did.

With the articles of clothing removed and cast aside, Rikku took a moment to examine Yuna's perfect form. She spread Yuna's legs open wider and bent down to examine her private area. It was warm, much to her delight. She felt her privates getting hot and wet. She went closer and sniffed the area, the smell becoming cloudy. She licked Yuna's slit, delighting in the feel and taste. Yuna groaned in her sleep, filling Rikku with vigor and impatience. She carefully slipped Yuna's panties off her body and tossed it aside. Now she had a grand sight of Yuna's nude form sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling with each breath. If it was possible, she felt even more lewd and in need of Yuna's warm feel. She felt the most obscene of desires for the girl. She memorized her form down to the inch, never wanting to forget this in the event she never had this opportunity again.

The cunning thief cupped Yuna's slit, softly rubbing it and feeling every inch. Yuna groaned in her sleep once more, feeling it even now. Panting with anticipation, she bent down and gave a light lick to Yuna's nipple. Then another. She began to suck on it while she rubbed Yuna's now wet pussy and erect clit. Soft mewlings began to flow from Yuna's mouth, her cheeks forming a blush. _'Wow can Yunie sleep. Welp, that's a good thing for me.'_ Rikku thought to herself. That, and as a thief, Rikku has experienced and deft hands, with which she used to caress the soft skin of the summoner she so admired. Rikku's ministrations seemed to be truly affecting the sleeping summoner. This turned the thief on even more, if that was possible.

Rikku flicked the top of Yuna's nipple with her tongue and traced the line of her slit with her middle finger, illiciting another groan from the girl. "Rikku..." She whispered. The thief froze and looked up. Yuna still slept and was dreaming about Rikku. Her heart raced as she sat up, no longer touching her idol. A smile crept onto her lips as she licked her finger. As much as she wanted to continue, she didn't want to wake Yuna. _'She's dreaming about me while she was feeling good. This is turning out to be the best day ever!'_ She cheered inwardly. She looked to Yuna's clothes with a mischievous smile. She stood and wrapped Yuna with the blanket before grabbing Yuna's Gunner Dressphere uniform.

Yuna awoke to the most unusual of sounds and words. "Hah! My chest is bigger than Yunie's! Her shirt is a tight fit." She opened her blue and green eyes to see Rikku wearing her clothes and righting her breasts in Yuna's halter top. It did look tight on the girl's chest, spilling out in the center and on the sides. Though she did like them. "Rikku, what are you doing?" Yuna asked. Rikku turned to her with a wide grin. "Revenge." She said simply. "What? Ah!" Yuna realized what happened. She covered herself with the blanket more. "Rikku! You stripped me!" She cried angrily. "Now you know how THAT felt." The thief replied. "I did that for your own good!" Yuna defended. "So did I." Rikku giggled. Yuna growled at first, then giggled. Both let out a fit of laughs.

"Okay, joke time is over. Take off my clothes and put your own on. They should be fine now." Yuna told her cousin. "Nuh-uh. If you want your clothes, you have to take them off me. If not, you can take mine." Rikku told her. She took a turned in a stylish manner. "What do you think? It's a bit tight on the chest, but it fits." She asked her. Yuna blushed slightly, feeling her own chest. "It looks good on you." She commented, not quite as surprised as she should have been that Rikku had a larger chest size than her. She felt something unusual on her breast. _'Wet?'_ She wondered. She moved the blanket and saw her nipple. Raising the blanket, she looked down at her damp vagina. Without her notice, Rikku approached and went to her knees, putting her hand on the cave wall to support herself. Yuna stared at her, cheeks slowly becoming red. "Here's the rest of my revenge." Rikku said in a seductive tone.

Yuna was thoroughly confused. "I get that you're mad at me for stripping you, but we're even now." She began. "I can also guess that you touched me in my sleep. You didn't even bother to clean up after yourself." Now Yuna was truly blushing. "What else is there to be mad about?" She asked defensively. Rikku looked almost sad and sincere. "For making me feel this way." She answered, leaning in and kissing Yuna, closing her eyes. _'Oh, Rikku.'_ Yuna thought. As before, Yuna was taken aback. Her heart welled with a mix of feelings. She always cared for Rikku and even admired her. She loved her as a best friend and cousin, didn't she? They were like sisters. Yet, Rikku wanted a lover. She wanted to be _her_ lover.

Silent voices spoke in the back of Yuna's mind, telling her what was happening should stop. Another voice, however, blocked it out. She closed her eyes and sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rikku's shoulders. She did love Rikku, just not like this. She wanted to be there for her as she wished. Perhaps that would lead to another form of love. Perhaps it already was.

Rikku's heart rejoiced when she felt Yuna's lips press onto hers. She felt her love reciprocated in this act. She opened her mouth slightly and used her tongue to prod at Yuna's lips, which was happily invited into her mouth, where the two swirled about in a dance of affection. Their spirits soared higher than their ship ever could. Yuna spread her legs apart to allow Rikku to sit against her as they continued their decent into passion.

After a few minutes of their bout, they parted and stared into one another's eyes, both panting heavily. They saw the same thing in each other: desire. Rikku ventured in to Yuna's neck, planting licks and kisses and she moved upward to her ear, where she nibbled on the lobe a moment. Yuna groaned at Rikku's work, wondering if the girl had experience of if this was a fantasy she lived out moment for moment. The feeling of Rikku's breath on her skin made her skin tingle. Yuna, deciding to not let Rikku control the pace any further, reached over and placed a hand on Rikku's breast. She took hold and massaged it, making Rikku lay her head on Yuna's shoulder and groan. Feeling invigorated, she smiled and pinched the girl's nipple, causing the girl to yelp in surprise and pleasure. "So, if I want my clothes back, I have to take them off you? Fine by me." Yuna told her in a seductive tone. Rikku blushed and smiled. "Can't wait."

Yuna, once parted from Rikku, laid the blanket on the cave floor, then Rikku on top of the blanket. Rikku was pleased with the turn of events, couldn't have wished for anything better. She couldn't stop smiling, either. Yuna hovered above her and kissed her gently, teasing the thief. "It's still odd how well you look in my clothes. It's almost a pity they're about to come off." The summoner mused. "Oh well~" Came Rikku's reply. "Maybe next time." She gave a flirty wink. Yuna sneered. "If there is a next time, Rikku." Yuna shot. Rikku pouted like a child. "Maybe if you're good." Yuna relented. That perked Rikku right up. Yuna couldn't help but chuckle. She was willing to give Rikku what she wanted, and she may even like it enough to become Rikku's lover. She was certain Tidus wouldn't mind, but there was no way she would let him go near Rikku when the two girls were doing it.

Yuna slowly, teasingly, removed the halter top and relieving Rikku's ample chest of the smaller confines. Rikku blushed in anticipation. Yuna bent down and slowly trailed her tongue in the valley between Rikku's breasts, sending a chill up the thief's spine. "Yunie..." She moaned. "Sensitive, hm? I never would have guessed." Yuna remarked. "It's because it's you..." Rikku explained in a weak tone. Yuna blushed at this, feeling her heart ache for the girl. "Oh Rikku..." She leaned down and kissed the girl warmly, feeling her chest lightly tough Rikku's. This, along with many other things, made her hotter. But she knew that the journey was just as important than the goal. She would put her all into this and answer Rikku's feelings. Their lips parted and they opened their eyes to stare at one another again. "I love you, Rikku." Yuna whispered. "Yunie..." Tears welled in Rikku's eyes. Yuna laid on Rikku and the two embraced, kissing one another passionately. Yuna rubbed her breasts against Rikku's, causing the girl beneath her to groan in pleasure. The two parted, in need of air. Rikku's eyes were glazed over, her mind floating on a cloud of bliss. Nothing could be better.

Yuna trailed kisses and licks down past Rikku's chest and onto her stomach, the thief writhing at her touch. She finally reached her short-line, she stopped her kisses and unbuckled the pouch and tossed it aside. She then unbuckled and unzipped her stolen shorts and kissed the newly exposed skin, causing Rikku to groan once more in need. Her lower part was even devoid of hair. Deciding that this was enough for Rikku's "punishment", she all but tore off her boots, shorts, and panties, exposing Rikku once more. Rikku was breathing hard, wet with anticipation. With a grin, Yuna decided to tease her. She bent down between Rikku's legs and look at her nethers. "Rikku, you're still hot? My, you're sweating quite a bit." She commented, rubbing the girl's inner thighs. "That...ahh...isn't sweat." Rikku corrected. "Oh? Then what is it?" Yuna asked curiously. Rikku whimpered in embarrassment. Yuna smirked and ran her finger down Rikku's slit. "You know, I don't eat anything I can't identify." She explained. Rikku gasped, arching her back slightly. "It's...me... My...juices..." Rikku muttered, settling down and panting. "Oh? Juice? I love juice. Mind if I taste?" She asked, chuckling to herself. "Not at all..." Rikku continued to blush. "Why thank you."

Yuna bent down to Rikku's wet area and lightly licked along her slit, causing Rikku to moan. Her hands went to her chest to grope her own breasts, adding to her pleasure. Yuna continued to lick the area thoroughly, noticing that the taste was familiar. _'I'll have to ask Rikku about this...'_ She thought to herself, truly curious as to what was done. She continued to lick the area until it was coated in her saliva. She then attacked Rikku's clit, causing the girl to climax in Yuna's face. Yuna sat up, surprised that her friend came that easily. Rikku panted roughly, slowly coming down from her high. Her hands fell to her sides, ceasing their actions on her chest. Yuna ran a finger across her cheek and licked it, tasting Rikku's juices once more. "Rikku, that was fast. It's almost as if..." She stopped short when she saw Rikku's face. "You're still a virgin? Are you sure you want to continue and lose it to me?" Yuna asked in concern. Rikku sat up and looked to her. "Of course, I wouldn't want my first to be with anyone but you! Or my second. Or my third." She smiled sheepishly. Yuna smiled and chuckled. "Alright then. Let me continue then." She gently laid Rikku down again, kissing her the entire way. Rikku sneered, having had enough of Yuna being on the offensive.

Rikku held Yuna close and rolled over so she was on top. They were both sweating now, and feeling good about it. Rikku hovered over her lover, smiling coyly. "My turn, Yunie." She said. "Can't wait." Yuna smiled seductively. Rikku giggled sweetly. Nothing could ever ruin this. Her love reciprocated her feelings and they were as close as could be. She wished this could go on forever. But since it couldn't, she would have to enjoy her partner's body as much as she could while it lasted. She bent down and kissed Yuna's neck softly, causing the summoner to moan in pleasure. Rikku continued to kiss her, then trailed her tongue from her neck to her mouth, where the two's lips met in a wet and passionate kiss. Their tongues once again danced in the heat of the moment. They broke for air and stared at one another, lost in the heat. Rikku quickly recovered and sat up, straddling Yuna's hips and giving Yuna a grand view of Rikku's nude body. She marveled in it more so than last night, seeing Rikku as a woman not just her best friend and cousin. She reached up and grabbed onto Rikku's breasts. She massaged them gently, pleasure visible on Rikku's face. Reluctantly, Rikku stopped Yuna's ministrations by putting her hands on Yuna's. "Not now, Yunie my sweetie." Rikku said, smiling her coy smile. Yuna looked briefly dejected. Rikku chuckled and let Yuna's hands fall.

Rikku turned her body around and put her face over Yuna's secret place, with her own above Yuna's face. Yuna, getting the idea with an aroused smile, wrapped her arms around both of Rikku's thighs and proceeded to lick Rikku's nether lips. Rikku moaned and proceeded to do the same. They continued to explore one another in great detail, leaving no inch untasted. Yuna was still uncertain about fully pleasuring the inexperienced Rikku, but with what was being done to her, she cast aside her doubts and inserted a finger into Rikku's tight wet hole. Rikku's body tensed as she let out a long moan, eye's shut tight. Yuna felt her hymen still intact. "Prepare yourself, Rikku. This might hurt." Yuna warned her lover. Rikku, resting her head on Yuna's thigh, nodded. She prepared herself for what was to come. Yuna pulled her finger out and put her index and middle finger together and shoved them both in, breaking Rikku's hymen. Rikku yelled in pain as blood trickled out of her vagina. Yuna pumped her fingers in and out, attempting to push the pain away with pleasure. This worked, as her scream turned into moans of delight. Yuna smiled and reached up with her tongue, licking Rikku's clit. The thief didn't want to continue to be the only one treated. She did as Yuna did since she had no idea how to make a woman truly feel good. She had to take notes from Yuna's actions to keep up the pace. Finally, they both devoured the other with their mouths. Together, they tensed and let out a truly great climax. Their bodies felt weak and sensitive, yet Rikku still licked Yuna clean of the liquids, enjoying the taste. Yuna had only lick her own face, finding that to be quite convenient. She enjoyed the feel of Rikku's body on her own, not wanting this time to end.

Rikku gathered enough strength and pushed herself off the ground and Yuna. The summoner opened her eyes to find Rikku once more straddling her pelvis. "Here's the final round, Yunie. It's something I saw once." She explained, interlacing their legs and lifting Yuna off the ground and into an embrace. They both groaned in surprise as their lower lips kissed and rubbed one another. Rikku and Yuna kissed and kept their grinds against each other. Their wet bodies collided with force and passion, both truly feeling aroused not just by this, but by the presence of the other. They felt connected in ways thought impossible, in ways unimaginable. The barriers of being both girls, or being cousins, were quickly shattered. They continued grinding against one another, even their clits were meeting and adding fuel to the fire that burned them both. After a minute of this, the two parted lips and hugged one another close as they screamed and a large wave washed over them, bringing them to climax.

They cuddled next to one another, looking into the other's eyes. "You know, they're going to get worried about us. Let's find the sphere and get back, okay?" Yuna asked. Rikku nodded, smiling happily. Yuna couldn't help but smile. They kissed one last time before standing up and going to get dressed. Now, Yuna is fast, but Rikku is simply faster and more agile. She grabbed Yuna's clothes once more and giggled. "Hey, those are mine!" Yuna protested. "I have an idea." Rikku giggled. "I have a bad feeling..." Yuna sighed.

After finding the sphere, not too far from where Rikku collapsed, much to the thief's chagrin, they returned to the Celsius. they awed everyone as they wore the other's clothes. "Decided to trade classes for a while?" Buddy asked. "Kinda~" Rikku sang. Yuna smiled weakly. Her bust was somewhat smaller than Rikku's, so the bikini top was lose on her, but there was no danger to an unwanted reveal. She also felt the pull of the bikini bottom, but it wasn't entirely unwanted. Paine could easily see through them. Rikku handed the sphere to a bewildered Buddy. She turned her heel and walked away, grabbing onto Yuna's hand. "Come on, we need a shower." She said. "Oh, Rikku..." Yuna sighed as she was lead away. Still, she was willing to "shower" with Rikku. "This I have to see." Paine said, following them.

The crew of the Celsius was confused. "What happened?" They turned to Shinra with their inquiry. "I don't know, I'm just a kid!" Was his retort. "So, should I be happy or worried?" Tidus wondered. "Well, there's no way she'll leave you. But she definitely won't be inviting you to go have fun with Rikku." Buddy explained. "Huh..." He said in thought.

As Yuna and Rikku were showering together, getting both clean and dirty at the time, Paine walked in on them with a half smile on her face and nothing below. "Amateurs." She quipped in her droll. Yuna and Rikku, making no effort to cover themselves, were as confused as the crew was earlier.

Author's Notes: This is my first lemon. I wonder how I did...? Please rate and review so I can improve my story-writing. Depending on the reviews, I may make a sequel. Thank you


End file.
